This invention relates to the production of contact-spring bushes with a plurality of contact springs curved radially inwards and clamped on one side both in a substantially cylindrical bush body by a process wherein the initially straight contact springs formed by portions of a contact-spring wire are first introduced into the interior of the bush body aligned with one another and are subsequently, on the one hand, pressed against an annular extension partially projecting into the bush body and located at the front end of a line connection piece and fixed in this position on one side and, on the other hand, elastically deformed radially, in such a way that their other ends facing the pin insertion end of the bush body are guided so as to be freely movable in an annular gap provided between the bush body and an annular body provided in the latter.